Overflow
by Misha1088
Summary: StrangerThings Forum Valentine's Day Challenge by Starlet2367: "Hot tea, snow, bloody sheets."


Title: Overflow

Name: Misha

E-mail:

Rating: NC-17

Category: AtS S.3

Content: A/C romance, some angst, a little dark (but not that much since I don't really do dark well. Haha)

Summary: Hot tea, snow, bloody sheets.

Spoilers: AtS S.3 Birthday

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't claim them.

Distribution: Just let me know when and where.

Notes: I've been MIA. Family Ties isn't done for, I've just had mad writer's block. I think this has helped me get out of my funk.

Thanks/Dedication: Starlet2367 for the "Hot tea, snow, bloody sheets" challenge that got my creative juices flowing again. Hope I did it some justice. :)

Cordelia sat in the chair by the window, holding her knees to her body. Outside, the snow continued to fall, coating the mountain and their cabin in a cold, white blanket. She kept her eyes on the powder falling outside the window, avoiding the white sheets stained with both their blood, as well as Angel rummaging around in the kitchen.

She looked his direction as she heard the faucet turn on, then away, looking over the blood splattered bed. With a sigh, she glanced down at her legs. Her inner left thigh was bruised, the color growing deeper as it moved inward toward the deep bite mark. She moved her hand up to her neck, gingerly touching the torn flesh there. She glanced around the room as her hand fell, eyes on the black stiletto boots she had worn earlier. They were now discarded by the bed, both heels dripping blood onto the hard wood floor. Angel's blood.

Her eyes turned back toward the window, starring at the falling snow. Angel hadn't said a word to her since he had climbed off her, a mingled mix of surprise, guilt, hurt and fear marring the features she loved so much. She had let him leave instead of holding him to her, feeling everything he was and wondering not only how they had gotten here, but what happened next. She watched the snow fall.

***2 Hours Earlier***

The restaurant was nice. It was elegantly quaint and cozy, with a slightly more upscale atmosphere than the other restaurants. She had dressed up a bit; it was a dinner date with her boyfriend after all, though not as much as she usually did. Twenty degree temperatures didn't exactly warrant cocktail dresses. Instead, she wore a pair of tight, dark, boot-cut jeans, a red v-neck sweater and a black wool coat. Her favorite pair of black leather stiletto boots completed her look, along with perfectly done hair and makeup.

Angel had smiled and told her she looked beautiful. Cordelia smiled back, looking him over appreciatively. He wore his usual black slacks and his hair was spiked as always. The cream colored sweater he wore was a change; however, and made him seem less dark avenger and less broody. Something he's seemed a lot less of the last few months and she couldn't help but be happy knowing she had played a role in that.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said walking to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his collarbone. He held her back, kissing the top of her head. "I love this sweater on you." Her hand played with the neckline of the soft material.

"I love you." He whispered huskily against her ear. She shivered, holding him tighter, loving the way those words sounded leaving his mouth.

"I love you too, Angel." It had been about a month since they had gotten together. After Cordelia had turned half demon for him, they had had a talk about her overhearing his conversation with the conduit. She had berated him about calling her a spoiled rich girl, calling her weak. After her tirade, he had chuckled and buried his head in his hands, only furthering her agitation.

"Apparently you didn't hear the rest of the conversation. The whole part about me being more afraid of you dying than you are, or me realizing I love you. So typical of you Cordelia; miss the parts that really matter."

Not much more had to be said after that, except for her telling him she loved him back. They had been together a few days shy of a month when a case led them to a demon brothel and a woman named Anita. She introduced the couple to a mystical prophylactic designed to keep Angel from losing his soul. Wesley had done as much research as possible, then more once the potion was purchased, before Angel took it.

He and Cordelia had been wary and nervous the first time, especially knowing their friends were downstairs waiting in case Angelus made an appearance. They had gotten past that discomfort though and were bother pleased to learn the prophylactic had worked. Angel was still nervous though, as was Wesley. Both knew he still held back, and both worried what effects that potion might have on his ability to control his urges.

When Cordelia had the vision that sent the two to Big Bear, Wesley was reluctant to let them go alone. Cordelia had scoffed at Wes, telling him not to worry so much. Angel had smiled and watched her leave the office to pack, hiding his fears. He shared the ex-watcher's concerns, but assured him they would be careful. They left for Big Bear after a demon dwelling in a cave in the mountains.

He didn't think too much on the demon now though, or his worries, or his conversation with Wesley. How could he when he had Cordelia sitting across from him, smiling at him over dinner and wine, her hand in his.

"It's about time you took me to the mountains." She teased.

"I know. It's not quite an Aspen vacation though."

"But it's with you." His smile grew and he kissed her hand, drinking in her beauty, her heart, her soul. Then her breathing changed and she gripped his hand a little tighter as her eyes closed. A few seconds later her eyes opened and she gave him an apologetic look.

"Now?" She nodded. There went his romantic date with his girlfriend. "Check please?" He asked the passing waiter.

They had driven as far as possible, then hiked up to the cave, Cordelia grumbling as her heels sunk into snow.

"Stupid vision. Couldn't even give me one night. This was supposed to happen tomorrow. Damn powers. These boots are Yves Saint Laurent. I had to save up for a year."

"I thought you said they wouldn't be ruined by snow."

"They won't. I just don't want scuffs from rocks or whatever."

"Come here." He said, bringing her closer to him. "Piggy back?" She smiled.

"Okay." Then she jumped on his back. "I love that you're a vampire. This doesn't even slow you down." He chuckled then quieted as they approached the cave.

"Just one girl, right?"

"And one ugly demon. A Marnox. Parasites the body, sucks the life out of its victims. Has claws. Likes darkness, caves. Typical baddy."

"Slice and dice should do it."

"Yup."

They walked up to the cave and Angel put Cordelia down quietly, hand still gripping hers. He walked in front of her, trying to shield her body with his own. The cave was damp and cold and Cordelia had to fight the urge to shiver as they walked deeper into the darkness. There was no light from a fire like she hoped and even when her eyes adjusted it was still hard to see.

Angel stopped as he saw the girl on the ground several yards ahead, along with the Marnox kneeling above her.

"You get to the girl; I'll take care of the demon." The demon turned to the two and snarled, charging. Angel growled, vamped out and met the charge.

Cordelia was grateful they were in a cabin and not a hotel; otherwise it would've been very difficult helping the still vamped out Angel inside without a scene. She placed him on the bed and hurried to the fridge and back, bringing two opened packets of blood with her. She pressed the first to his mouth.

"Drink baby." He gulped the first pack down then took the second in his own hand as he felt the first healing him already. As he drank the second she looked over the tattered and blood stained sweater with a frown. She sighed, then ripped it from his body.

"How bad?" He asked, his voice horse, his human features back in place.

"The Marnox isn't the only one that got sliced and diced."

"True. But I won."

"You did. Most of these are just scratches. They're already starting to heal. You just needed the blood. Can't say the same for your sweater though. Too bad. I loved that one." He felt the blood coursing through his veins mixed with the adrenaline left over from his fight. He watched her look over his wounds, running gentle fingers over his healing skin. The caress mixed with the sting, combined with the woman he loved so close made his fangs itch.

He looked her over, from her neck to her exposed cleavage covered in soft scarlet fabric, down to her tight jeans and the expensive "fuck me" boots she had been whining about earlier. She must have been watching him stare and saw the lust in his eyes because she shifted on the bed and the scent of her arousal overwhelmed him. His mouth watered and he met her gaze.

"Angel." His name left her mouth as a whimper and a purr escaped his lips as he brought her to him. He kissed her hard, devouring her mouth. Cordelia moaned into his kiss, her body melting into his own as she gave herself over to him. They had still only been together that one time and their passion mixed with desperation and curiosity.

Angel's tongue pushed into her mouth, caressing and drawing circles on her own, fighting hers for dominance, nipping at her lips and pulling at them with his teeth. She forced her brain to function, to remember to breathe through her nose because there was no way she was letting his lips leave hers.

Cordelia's hands moved over his bare chest and back, loving the feel of his skin as he moved her beneath him, hands working at the fly of her jeans before moving up to the hem of her sweater. He moved his lips from hers and she groaned, sitting up to chase after his mouth. He pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it to the side before meeting her lips again.

Angel moved to cover Cordelia's body with his own again, making quick work of her bra while his lips moved down her jaw line to her neck and then to her collarbone, nibbling rough enough to draw a gasp from her lips. His body moved down as his lips did, hands pushing at her pants as he took a breast into his mouth. Cordy moaned as her hands found his hair, tugging at his locks and gently scratching at his scalp as he gave equal attention to the second breast.

His lips moved further south. Angel kissed his way down her stomach, tongue tickling over her ribs, her belly button, before placing a soft kiss to her scar. The soft moans filled his ears and he moved away from her skin. He pushed her pants down, tugging them over her shoes.

"My boots?" 

"Stay on." He answered, before yanking her panties off, leaving her bare before his hungry eyes. He spread her legs and knelt between them, his head disappearing between her thighs. At the first feel of his cool tongue on her clit she writhed, her hips arching into his mouth. His tongues drew circles, swallowing her taste and exploring every inch of her.

He slipped a finger inside her, finding her soaking and ready for him. Thoughts of being inside her had Angel moaning against her and building up a steady rhythm. She matched it, a soft cry interrupting her moaning as he added a second finger.

Her heart raced, her blood pumping hard and rushing down to where he devoted his attention. His mouth left her, his thumb taking up the task his tongue left behind. She shook against him as she started to near orgasm and he felt his features shift, his mouth kissing her inner thighs. He gulped and sunk his fangs into the soft skin there.

She hissed at the brief pain, whimpering at the soft pull as he drank gently. Her breathing grew more labored at the feeling of pain mixed with the pleasure he was causing. When he pushed a third finger inside, her body shook harder and her inner walls began to contract. She moaned, pushing her hips closer to his hands and her thigh deeper into his mouth.

Blood gushed, filling his mouth and falling down the sides of her thigh onto the crisp white sheets. He gulped hard, mind going blank as all senses were taken over by taste. After the fourth drink he heard her cry out as she came, her body clinging to his fingers inside of her. He kept his hand working, then slowed as her orgasm subsided. His tongue worked at the bite, slowing the blood flow.

She came down, panting, looking to Angel's head at her thigh. She blinked as he lifted his head, surprised to see her leg, the sheets and his face stained with her blood. He wiped his face on the sheet and looked up at her, eyes a dark gold with lust. She swallowed, fisted a hand in his hair and pulled him up to her mouth. His lips met hers, her tongue playing over his teeth and fangs. She could taste the copper tinge of her own blood in his mouth but didn't mind, especially when she felt him slide inside her.

Her lips broke from his and they both moaned, becoming still, basking in the feeling of being joined. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clenched her inner muscles around him. Angel got the hint with a moan and started up a rhythm of hard, long thrusts. She gripped his shoulders, body in perfect sync with his. His thrusts grew faster, deeper and she held on to him, keeping his body as close to hers as possible.

"Angel…" she moaned his name, her brain incapable of forming any other thoughts at this point but him and what he was doing to her. She was still buzzing from her previous orgasm and her brain was still fuzzy from blood loss. It was like they were in slow motion, every pleasurable touch maximized. She wanted more of him, everything he could give.

Her boots ran up and down his legs, then cut in and scraped as he found that spot in her body, her finger nails scratching along his back. He growled as his flesh tore and at the cry that left her mouth. His thrusts grew more erratic, pummeling her body in the most perfect way. She brought his head to her neck and without question he bit down at her jugular, her blood once again coating his taste buds.

He drank slower this time, but tore his mouth away with a mixed cry of pain and pleasure when she bit his Adam's apple hard and her stiletto's stabbed into his thighs again, both actions drawing blood and sending him over the edge. Her skin tore further and she felt warm liquid seeping from it but didn't notice. Angel was bucking like a stallion inside of her and the sensation, as well as the taste of his blood in her mouth and the feeling of knowing she had this type of affect on him sent her over too.

Her body clung to his, inside and out, and she milked him for all he was worth, drawing out every second of his orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, breathing erratically. She let her legs and arms fall from around him, her breathing the same, her heart pounding hard in her chest. They lay there like that, letting their bodies calm. She felt him soften within her and felt the quivering of her body, as well as his, start to cease. They both took a deep breath and he lifted his head.

His throat was bleeding and she was positive hers was too. She could still feel the warm liquid slowing seeping from her neck, as well as from her thigh. She also felt the dull throbbing as the pain started to make its way through her pleasure ridden brain. Angel took in another breath as his golden eyes and fangs faded away, the scent of her blood now fully registering.

He pushed up onto his arms, inspecting her neck. When his gaze met hers again, she saw surprise, guilt, hurt and fear. Before she could say a word, he left her body and rolled onto his back and into a sitting position. For a second she thought he was about to speak, but then he saw her thigh. He pursed his lips, stood up and left the room.

She gulped as she saw the long cuts down the backs and sides of both his thighs from her stilettos. She looked over the bed, white sheets stained with deep red. She could still taste his blood and her own on her tongue. She shivered, not exactly sure what had happened. Her body was shaking as she yanked the boots off and threw them onto the floor. She crawled out of bed, grabbed one of Angel's dark sweaters and pulled it on. She sat on the chair by the window, hugged her knees to her body, and stared outside at the oncoming storm.

Cordelia sat in the chair by the window, holding her knees to her body, watching the snow fall. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear Angel approach.

"Hey," he said and she jumped.

"Jesus, Angel."

"Sorry. Here." He handed her a steaming cup of tea and took the other chair, moving it so he sat across from her, facing her. She kept looking out the window, not wanting to meet his gaze yet. She took a sip of the tea, letting the hot liquid and robust flavor warm her.

"Apple cinnamon?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Yeah. I know it's your favorite. Especially during the winter." He responded, also looking outside. He knew he would have to be the one to break the silence this time, but wasn't exactly sure how. He sighed. "Look, Cordy…I'm sorry." That got her attention. She turned to him.

"What?" He whispered low enough that she wasn't positive she heard him correctly.

"I'm so sorry. I lost control. I…I hurt you." His voice cracked and she frowned, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She hated seeing him so broken.

"No, Angel. I'm the one who should apologize." His head snapped up at that.

"What? You? I bit you. Twice."

"Yeah, but I wanted you too. I pushed my leg deeper into your fangs. I brought your mouth to my throat."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who bit down."

"So did I." She said, reaching out to gently touch his throat.

"I didn't know I'd react like that. I didn't know I'd lose control. I don't blame you for being mad or afraid."

"I'm not mad Angel. Or scared of you. Or upset by what happened. I was just worried about you. That you'd be mad at me for wanting you to bite me. Maybe I pushed you..." He shook his head but she continued. "Or that you'd be mad at yourself. That's you'd feel guilty. I just didn't know how to bring you back from it this time."

"I do feel guilty. I am angry with myself. I hurt you. I could've killed you."

"But you didn't. And I knew you wouldn't."

"How?"

"Because I know you. And I love you. And I know you love me. I trust you Angel. All of you. And I love and want all of you."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I do, Angel. I know what you are and know what comes with that. I know that sometimes your wants are a little darker than normal men and I'm okay with that. This is just one of those things we had to work through. Every couple has them. Ours are just different. I love you Angel. All of you. I accept everything that comes along with that. You don't ever have to hide yourself from me." He was quiet, but smiling so softly at her, love and awe shining in his eyes. He cupped her face and her hand covered his own.

"I love you Cordelia."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly, gently. An innocent kiss when compared with everything that had just happened. When he pulled away, he sent her a teasing smile.

"So does this mean you're not breaking up with me?" She laughed at that and stood up, closing the space between them.

"You are so not getting away that easily. It takes more than a little blood play to scare me off."

"I'm holding you to that." He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to him. She plopped herself down on his legs like she usually did, but this time he cried out, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Oh God. The cuts!" She completely forgot about the slashes she made across his legs. She couldn't help but join in when she heard him laughing and felt him chuckling against her shoulder. He stood up and carried her to the bed, laying them down. "Okay. Maybe we'll lay off the blood play. At least until both of our flesh wounds have healed."

"Agreed." He laughed and kissed her gently. "Love you."

"Love you."

The End


End file.
